dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Funimation Remastered Box Sets
The FUNimation Remastered Box Sets are Dragon Ball Z sets being released by Funimation. They feature digitally remastered anamorphic widescreen (16:9) HD transfer from original Japanese film print, revised English audio track, original English and Japanese audio tracks, plus other special features. Similar sets have been released for ''Dragon Ball GT'', and are in the works for [[Dragon Ball (anime)|''Dragon Ball.]] While the Z sets are cropped to achieve an anamorphic widescreen presentation, the original Dragon Ball and GT sets are not, and are presented in the original 4:3. The sets DO NOT include "next episode" previews, although the narrator still erroneously provides the "stay tuned for scenes from the next episode" message. Restoration The studio Video Post & Transfer was responsible for the restoration process, during which they used the original 16mm negative, stored properly in FUNimation's film vault. Lead by colorist Steve Franko, all 291 episodes of ''Dragon Ball Z were given a series of clean-ups. First was color correction (which Franko stated was little to none). Next was the restoration process. First it went into the Phillip Sprit Datacine, which eliminated much of the video noise and grain that was in the system. Next was the Taranex, which was the final process of the clean-up. (Note: In a interview, Franko stated it took up to, or above, 2 million dollars to do the restoration). The entire process was done at 24fps, the original frame-rate of the masters. The restored footage was then lad to tape-to-tape at 1080p, the highest quality HD film available today. The series was also telecined at a screen format of 16:9, re-conforming it from its original 4:3 format. This helps eliminate some of the grain and glue on the top and bottom of the picture, and adds more to the left and right than any other standard definition transfer (Note: The decision to crop the picture was not the idea of Franko, but that of FUNimation's). In much of the controversy surrounding the restoration, Franko has said that due to a small budget (and time schedule), he and his team were not able to do a complete and thorough job of the film print.http://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?t=5749&start=340 Audio features The following audio options are available on all box sets: Dragon Ball * English track from FUNimation's dub, with the original Japanese music (Dolby Digital 5.1 surround). * Original Japanese audio and music (Dolby Digital 1.0 mono), with optional English subtitles. Dragon Ball Z * English track with revised dialog based on FUNimation's dub, with the original Japanese music (Dolby Digital 5.1 surround). * English track with revised dialog based on FUNimation's dub, with FUNimation's dub music (Dolby Digital 2.0 stereo). For the Season Box Sets, Ultimate Uncut Special Edition music for episodes 1-67, and original Bruce Faulconer music for episodes 68-291. * Original Japanese audio and music (Dolby Digital 1.0 mono), with optional English subtitles. Dragon Ball GT * English track with revised dialog based on FUNimation's dub, with the original Japanese music (Dolby Digital 5.1 surround). * English track with revised dialog based on FUNimation's dub, with FUNimation's dub music (Dolby Digital 2.0 stereo). For the Season Box Sets, original Mark Menza music for episodes 1-64. * Original Japanese audio and music (Dolby Digital 1.0 mono), with optional English subtitles. Season Box Sets (Dragon Ball) Season one * Release Date: September 15th, 2009 This set contains the Emperor Pilaf Saga and Tournament Saga. The last three episodes are part of the Red Ribbon Army Saga in the edited line of episodes. Episode count Emperor Pilaf Saga: * 1. Secret of the Dragon Balls * 2. The Emperor's Quest * 3. The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi * 4. Oolong the Terrible * 5. Yamcha the Desert Bandit * 6. Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls * 7. The Ox-King on Fire Mountain * 8. The Kamehameha Wave * 9. Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch * 10. The Dragon Balls are Stolen * 11. The Penalty is Pinball * 12. A Wish to the Eternal Dragon * 13. The Legend of Goku Tournament Saga: * 14. Goku's Rival * 15. Look Out for Launch * 16. Find That Stone! * 17. Milk Delivery * 18. The Turtle Hermit Way * 19. The Tournament Begins * 20. Elimination Round * 21. Smells Like Trouble * 22. Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun * 23. Monster Beast Giran * 24. Krillin's Frantic Attack! * 25. Danger from Above * 26. The Grand Finals * 27. Number One Under the Moon * 28. The Final Blow * 29. The Roaming Lake * 30. Pilaf and the Mystery Force * 31. Wedding Plans? Season two * Release Date: November 10th, 2009 This set contains the Red Ribbon Army Saga and General Blue Saga. The last four episodes are part of the Commander Red Saga in the edited line of episodes. Episode count Red Ribbon Army Saga: * 32. The Flying Fortress: Vanished! * 33. The Legend of a Dragon * 34. Cruel General Red * 35. Cold Reception * 36. Major Metallitron * 37. Ninja Murasaki is Coming! * 38. Five Murasakis * 39. Mysterious Android No. 8 * 40. Horrifying Buyon * 41. The Fall of Muscle Tower * 42. The Secret of Dr. Flappe * 43. A Trip to the City * 44. Master Thief, Haski * 45. Danger in the Air General Blue Saga: * 46. Bulma's Bad Day * 47. Kame House: Found! * 48. Deep Blue Sea * 49. Roshi's Surprise * 50. The Trap is Sprung * 51. Beware of the Robot * 52. The Pirate Treasure * 53. Blue, Black and Blue * 54. Escape From Pirate Cave * 55. Penguin Village * 56. Strange Visitor * 57. Arale vs. Blue * 58. The Land of Korin * 59. The Notorious Mercenary * 60. Tao Attacks! * 61. Korin Tower Season three * Release Date: February 2nd, 2010 This set contains the Commander Red Saga and Fortuneteller Baba Saga. The last nine episodes are part of the Tien Shinhan Saga in the edited line of episodes. Episode count Commander Red Saga: * 62. Sacred Water * 63. The Return of Goku * 64. The Last of Mercenary Tao * 65. Confront the Red Ribbon Army * 66. A Real Bind * 67. The End of Commander Red Fortuneteller Baba Saga: *68. The Last Dragon Ball *69. Who is Fortuneteller Baba? *70. We Are The Five Warriors *71. Deadly Battle *72. Goku's Turn to Fight *73. The Devilmite Beam *74. The Mysterious Fifth Man *75. The Strong Ones *76. The True Colors of the Masked Man *77. Pilaf's Tactics *78. The Eternal Dragon Rises *79. Terror and Plague *80. Goku vs. Sky Dragon *81. Goku Goes to Demon Land *82. The Rampage of InoShikaCho *83. Which Way to Papaya Island? *84. Rivals and Arrivals *85. Preliminary Peril *86. Then There Were Eight *87. Yamcha vs. Tien *88. Yamcha's Big Break *89. Full-Moon Vengeance *90. The Dodon Wave *91. Counting Controversy *92. Goku Enters the Ring 'Season four' *'Release date: '''May 4, 2010 This set contains the Tien Shinhan Saga and King Piccolo Saga. Episode count '''Tien Shinhan Saga': *93 Tien Shinhan vs. Jacky Chun *94 Stepping Down *95 Goku vs. Krillin *96 Tail's Tale *97 Final Match: Goku vs. Tien Shinhan *98 Victory's Edge *99 Tien's Insurrection *100 The Spirit Cannon *101 The Fallen King Piccolo Saga: *102 Enter King Piccolo *103 Tambourine Attacks! *104 Mark of the Demon *105 Here comes Yajirobe *106 Terrible Tambourine *107 Tien's Atonement *108 Goku's Revenge *109 Goku vs. King Piccolo *110 Piccolo Closes In *111 Roshi's Gambit *112 King Piccolo's Wish *113 Siege on Chow Castle *114 Conquest and Power *115 Awaken Darkness *116 A Taste of Destiny *117 The Ultimate Sacrifice *118 Prelude to Vengeance *119 Battle Cry *120 Goku Strikes Back *121 The Biggest Crisis *122 Final Showdown Season five *'Release Date': July 27, 2010 This set contains the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Episode count Piccolo Jr. Saga: 123 Lost and Found 124 Temple Above the Clouds 125 Earth's Guardian Emerges 126 Eternal Dragon Resurrected 127 Quicker Than Lightning 128 Secret of the Woods 129 The Time Room 130 Goku's Doll? 131 Walking Their own Ways 132 Hotter Than Lava 133 Changes 134 Preliminary Peril 135 Battle of Eight 136 Tien Shinhan vs Mercenary Tao 137 Anonymous Proposal 138 The Mysterious Hero 139 Rematch 140 Goku Gains Speed 141 The Four Faces of Tien 142 Kami vs Piccolo 143 Battle for the Future 144 Super Kamehameha 145 Junior no More 146 Goku's Trap 147 Goku Hangs On 148 The Victor 149 Dress in Flames 150 The Fire-Eater 151 Outrageous Octagon 152 Mystery Of The Dark World 153 The End, The Beginning NOTE: On the Dragon Ball saga sets that were released prior to the season sets, the subtitle translations were credited to Clyde Mandelin. On the new sets they are credited to Steven J. Simmons - although the translations are almost identical to the earlier sets. Season Box Sets (Dragon Ball Z) Season one * Release Date: February 6, 2007 This set contains the Vegeta Saga (renamed from the Saiyan Conflict in previous releases). The last four episodes are part of the Namek Saga in the edited line of episodes. Unlike some of the following sets, this set does not feature any redubbing whatsoever except for one of Vegeta's lines durring the Goku Vs. Vegeta fight (though the originally recorded line is still present for the US Music track). Episode count Vegeta Saga: * 1. The New Threat * 2. Reunions * 3. Unlikely Alliance * 4. Piccolo’s Plan * 5. Gohan’s Rage * 6. No Time Like the Present * 7. Day 1 * 8. Gohan Goes Bananas! * 9. The Strangest Robot * 10. A New Friend * 11. Terror on Arlia * 12. Global Training * 13. Goz and Mez * 14. Princess Snake * 15. Dueling Piccolos * 16. Plight of The Children * 17. Pendulum Room Peril * 18. The End of Snake Way * 19. Defying Gravity * 20. Goku’s Ancestors * 21. Counting Down * 22. Darkest Day * 23. Saibamen Attack * 24. Power of Nappa * 25. Sacrifice * 26. Nappa's Rampage * 27. Nimbu's Speed * 28. Goku's Arrival * 29. Lesson Number One * 30. Goku vs. Vegeta * 31. Saiyan Sized Secret * 32. Spirit Bomb Away! * 33. Hero in The Shadows * 34. Krillin's Offensive * 35. Mercy * 36. Picking Up The Pieces * 37. Plans For Departure * 38. Nursing Wounds * 39. Friends or Foes Special features * Dragon Ball Z Rebirth: Part I - Film to Video: The HD Transfer featurette * A New Look Featurette * Textless Songs * Trailers * Booklet including character profiles, episode summaries, and DBZ timeline Controversy The box set has created much controversy amongst fans and purists. * Many fans and critics have attacked FUNimation's decision to crop the series from 4:3 to 16:9. This results in minor picture loss on the top and bottom, a few times resulting in awkward framing. It should also be noted that image is gained in the left and right from the standard definition. * Due to the DVNR automatic process used to clean the prints, while it does greatly clear large amounts of dirt and grain, it accidentally blurs minor detail. Another effect is that, when the picture shakes, lines of detail are lost. While usually very minor and insignificant, there are those who do not like that detail is lost to the overall picture. * Some have attacked FUNimation's claim that they remastered the film prints frame-by-frame, due to some amounts of grain, scratches, and jiggling frames (all normal for an old anime show) still left. It should be noted that there are other ways to justify frame-by-frame remastering, including DVNR process, color correction, and 1080i HD transfer. *Others have claimed that FUNimation altered the colors of the show, despite claims they kept the colors true to their Japanese prints. A prime example, during the Goku/Vegeta fight, in the Japanese Dragon Box, the sky is green, while in the box set, the sky is blue. It should be noted that in the Pioneer DVDs, the sky is blue, thus claiming that was the color of FUNimation's Japanese film prints. (Example.) * People have complained that the Japanese BGM sounds too low in the 5.1 Surround mix. * Some note the loss of the Spanish audio track, and the 5.1 surround TV broadcast English track from the Ultimate Uncut Special Edition. It should be noted that the reason behind this might be due to the large amount of content already on the DVDs, that there might a smaller bit-rate, meaning a loss of quality. * Some have criticized that on the 5.1 surround, an insert song is missing. A clear reason for this is copyright laws (other dubs miss the song as well). Along with that, a chorus line in the score is missing at one point. A reason for this could be the track FUNimation used for the sound mix, the chorus note may be lost. Another track problem is the song 'Cha-La Head-Cha-La' is replaced by FUNimation's opening song for the movies. It is confusing as to why, mostly due to the fact Ending Song ('Zenkai Power') is left perfectly intact. * It has also been said that FUNimation lied in the featurette, Dragon Ball Z Rebirth. At one point, there is a comparison between original film print and remastered print. Some have noted that the original film print side is still the remastered frame, just sped up to reveal grain. A reason for this may be that FUNimation just created that side to show the audience how the prints did somewhat look alike. Telling from the original frame on top, the picture is most likely that of how it was portrayed. Reception The release has become one of the most controversial anime DVDs released. Many purist fans say the season releases are an insult to fandom. Many fans says the picture is inferior to the Dragon Box sets released by Toei in Japan (Note: It should be noted that comparisons between the two sets are unfair, considering the two used different generation masters for their restorations). Others, however, give positive reviews to the set, calling it one of FUNimation's better Dragon Ball Z sets (many fans usually attacked FUNimation's previous Dragon Ball Z releases for being overpriced, poorly encoded, and using picture from low quality sources). One of the biggest events against the set was when Animeondvd, a well-known anime DVD review site, said they wouldn't even review it (or any other Season Set releases for that matter). Despite the massive controversy, the set has become one of the best-selling anime DVDs all of time. On Amazon.com, it continues to remain on the Top 10 best selling anime DVDs, even three months after its release. In a report, ICv2 reported that Dragon Ball Z continues to remain the number one anime property, beating out other well known anime Pokemon and Naruto. FUNimation later released a statement saying that the set is the highest selling anime DVD of 2007. Season two * Release Date: May 22, 2007 This set contains the Namek Saga and the Captain Ginyu Saga. Episode count Namek Saga: *40. Held Captive *41. Look Out Below *42. The Search Continues *43. A Friendly Surprise *44. Gathering Brood of Evil *45. Frieza Strikes! *46. Defying Orders *47. The Defense of Namek *48. Gohan and Krillin ... The Hunted *49. The Prince Fights Back *50. Unexpected Problem *51. Vegeta Has a Ball *52. The Past and The Future *53. Zarbon's Surprise *54. Guru's Gift *55. Piccolo vs. Everyone *56. Zarbon's Mission *57. Gohan, the Hunted *58. Unknown Enemies *59. Destination: Guru *60. Bulma's Big Day *61. Hidden Powers *62. New Ally, New Problem *63. Guldo's Mind Binds *64. Recoome Unleashed *65. Let the Battle Begin *66. Goku's New Power *67. A Legend Revealed Captain Ginyu Saga: *68. Ginyu Assault *69. Incredible Force *70. Frieza Approaches *71. Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku *72. Calling the Eternal Dragon *73. Gohan Defeat Your Dad!! *74. Captain Ginyu… The Frog! Special features * Instrumental music * Trailers * Booklet including character profiles and episode summaries Captain Ginyu Saga redub For the new release of Ginyu Saga, FUNimation redubbed several voices. There were also rewrites to the script done by Christopher Forbis, with much of writer Christopher Nell's original work left perfectly. Alterations: * Brice Armstrong, who performs Ginyu in the Namek Saga, replaces Dale Kelly as Captain Ginyu (Kelly voiced him originally). Note: Kelly's original voice is still used for Ginyu's battle grunts and power-up screams. * Christopher Sabat redubs his work as Vegeta. Originally, Sabat voices Vegeta similar to previous English voice actor, Brian Drummond. Later in time, Sabat voiced the character much differently. * Sonny Strait redubs his work as Krillin. His voice also varied significantly throughout the series. Strait redubs to present continuity in the series. * Stephanie Nadolny redubs her work as Gohan. Unlike the others, only a portion of her work has been redone. * Linda Chambers-Young redubs her work as Frieza. Her voice original sounded more calm and woman-like. Here, her voice is more rough and threatening. It helps present continuity to the Namek Saga voice. * Laura Bailey replaces Ceyli Delgadillo as Dende. * Christopher Sabat replaces Mark Britten as Burter. * Kyle Hebert replaces Dale Kelly as the narrator. Dale Kelly voices the narrator originally, but later on, Kyle Hebert took over the role. * The scene where Bulma escapes from the cave to steal the Dragon Balls was redubbed for unknown reasons. Small changes were made to the script. * In the orignal US broadcast English track, the Vegeta Saga and the Namek Saga (Seasons 1 and 2; Episodes 1-67 uncut) feature the Ultimate Uncut Special Edition music. The Captain Ginyu Saga (the second saga in Season 2) features the original Bruce Falconer music at the starting point. The Captain Ginyu Saga all the way to the Kid Buu Saga (Seasons 2-9; Episodes 68-291) will feature the original Bruce Falconer music in the series. * Several additional characters were also given a redub by various voice actors. * Despite many alterations, the voices for Goku, Nail, King Kai, Guru, and Jeice are left perfectly intact. Bulma's voice is also left mostly intact. Only one of her scenes was redubbed. * Little has been changed in terms of script. There were some alterations, sometimes getting rid of old, less-mature dialog. Example: Frieza (Original): Any last wishes before you go the way of the dodo? Frieza (Redub): Any last wishes before I kill you? Vegeta (Original): This is going to be easier than coloring inside the lines. Vegeta (Redub): This is going to be easier than I thought. Reception Unlike the first season, the set has received little controversy (most of the fans complaints are identical to the previous set). Some fans complain of the redub, including of not redubbing characters done by Sean Schemmel (Goku, Nail, North Kaio). Like the previous set, it has also sold very well. On Amazon.com, it is on the top ten highest selling anime DVDs. Season three * Release Date: September 18, 2007 This set contains the Frieza Saga. Episode count Frieza Saga: *75. Password is Porunga *76. Piccolo’s Return *77. The Fusion *78. Fighting Power: One Million?? *79. Gohan Attacks *80. Piccolo the Super-Namek *81. Déjà vu *82. Frieza’s Second Transformation *83. Another Transformation? *84. Dende’s Demise *85. The Renewed Goku *86. The End of Vegeta *87. The Ultimate Battle *88. Clash of The Super Powers *89. Frieza’s Boast *90. Bold and Fearless *91. Embodiment of Fire *92. Trump Card *93. Keep Chances Alive *94. Power of The Spirit *95. Transformed At Last *96. Explosion of Anger *97. Namek’s Destruction *98. A Final Attack *99. Approaching Destruction *100. Gohan Returns *101. The Last Wish *102. Duel on a Vanishing Planet *103. Pathos of Frieza *104. Frieza Defeated!! *105. Mighty Blast of Rage *106. Namek's Explosion...Goku's End? *107. Goku’s Alive!! Frieza Saga Redub Unlike the Captain Ginyu Saga, the Frieza Saga does not receive extensive redubbing. Chris Forbis continues to revise portions of the script. *Christopher Sabat continues to redub his lines as Vegeta for the entire Season. *Linda Young continues to redub her work as Frieza leading up to the character's first transformation and for the first episode of his final transformation. *Stephanie Nadolny continues to redub her work as Gohan up to Episode 79. Redubbing stops as Gohan attacks Frieza. *Sonny Strait redubs his work as Krillin leading up to his character's death. *Brice Armstrong continues to replace Dale Kelly as Captain Ginyu in remaining scenes. *John Burgmeier replaces Chris Cason as Tien. *Bill Townsley replaces Dylan Thompson as Guldo. *Christopher Sabat redubs his work as Yamcha. *Laura Bailey continues to replace Ceyli Delgadillo as Dende throughout the rest of the season. *Kyle Hebert replaces Dale Kelly as the narrator. *Christopher R. Sabat replaces Chris Cason as Mr. Popo *Mike McFarland redubs his work as Master Roshi and Yajirobe. *Brad Jackson replaces Mark Britten as Oolong. *Kyle Hebert replaces Mark Britten as Ox King. *Christopher Sabat continues to replace Mark Britten as Burter. *Christopher Sabat replaces Mark Brtitten as Korin. *Christopher Sabat redubs portions of his work as Piccolo. Despite these differences, the voices of Goku, Chi-Chi, Jeice, Recoome, King Kai, Mrs. Brief, Dr. Brief, Puar, Nail, Chiaotzu, Guru, and Bulma are left perfectly intact. However unlike the previous set, the lack of redubbing of Goku is not poorly received as the voice has developed more. Reception The Season 3 set, so far, has received a much better reception from fans, mainly due to how FUNimation kept the colors the same, although they were brightened. Season four * Release Date: Febraury 19, 2008 This boxset contains the Garlic Junior, Trunks and Androids sagas. Unlike most season box sets, this set does not feature an extensive redubbing. Some minor changes do exist, however, such as the removal of the voice effect given to Android 19. Vegeta's short appearances in the Garlic Jr. Saga have also been redubbed. In addition, characters such as Spice, Mustard and Maron have been redubbed with new voice actors. Episode count Garlic Jr. Saga *108. The Heavens Tremble *109. Black Fog of Terror *110. Battle in Kami’s Lookout *111. Fight with Piccolo *112. Call For Restoration *113. Suicidal Course *114. Extreme Measures *115. The World Awakens *116. Brief Chance for Victory *117. Krillin’s Proposal Trunks Saga * 118. Frieza's Counterattack * 119. The Mysterious Youth * 120. Another Super Saiyan? * 121. Welcome Back Goku * 122. Mystery Revealed * 123. Goku's Special Technique * 124. Z Warriors Prepare * 125. Goku's Ordeal Androids Saga * 126. The Androids Appear * 127. A Handy Trick * 128. Double Trouble For Goku * 129. Upgrade to Super Saiyan * 130. The Secret of Dr. Gero * 131. More Androids?! * 132. Follow Dr. Gero * 133. Nightmare Comes True * 134. Goku’s Assassin * 135. Deadly Beauty * 136. No Match For The Androids * 137. Last Ditch Effort * 138. Closing In * 139. Unwelcome Discovery Season five * Release Date: May 27, 2008 This set contains the Imperfect Cell Saga and the Perfect Cell Saga. Minor redubbing is present, the most notable being the Narrator and Ox-King. Episode count Imperfect Cell Saga: *140. Seized With Fear *141. The Reunion *142. Borrowed Powers *143. His Name is Cell *144. Piccolo’s Folly *145. Laboratory Basement *146. Our Hero Awakes *147. Time Chamber *148. The Monster is Coming *149. He’s Here *150. Up to Piccolo *151. Silent Warrior *152. Say Goodbye, 17 Perfect Cell Saga *153. Sacrifice *154. Saiyans Emerge *155. Super Vegeta *156. Bow to the Prince *157. Hour of Temptation *158. Krillin's Decision *159. The Last Defense *160. Cell is Complete *161. Vegeta Must Pay *162. Trunks Ascends *163. Saving Throw *164. Ghosts from Tomorrow *165. The Cell Games Season six * Release Date: September 16, 2008. This set contains the Cell Games Saga. Some minor changes were made to the dialogue in addition to minor characters receiving re-dubbing (such as the News Interviewer who approaches Cell before the games begin) Gohan is given extra dialogue during the final beam struggle with Cell. However the most notable difference from the first release is that Laura Bailey has replaced Ceyli Delgadillo as Dende. However, it's not necessarily a redub, as Funimation had lost contact with Delgadillo when first dubbing the Cell Games saga, and Laura Bailey was cast as a voice match to replace her (this was Bailey's first voice acting part), but Delgadillo soon after returned to the studio and redubbed all of Bailey's work, and it is her voice that was heard in the original broadcast and DVD release. However Delgadillo left Funimation again, and Laura Bailey once again replaced her as Dende in all future media. The voice of Dende heard in the remastered set is Bailey's voice that was recorded before Delgadillo returned to redub her work. It should be noted that the error of Tao being called "General" instead of "Mercenary" has not been fixed. Episode count Cell Games Saga *166. What is the Tournament? *167. The Doomsday Broadcast *168. Meet Me in the Ring *169. No Worries Here *170. A Girl Named Lime *171. Memories of Gohan *172. A New Guardian *173. Dende’s Dragon *174. The Puzzle of General Tao *175. The Games Begin *176. Losers Fight First *177. Goku vs. Cell *178. Cell’s Bag of Tricks *179. No More Rules *180. The Fight is Over *181. Faith in a Boy *182. Gohan’s Desperate Plea *183. Android Explosion *184. Children of Cell Attack *185. The Unleashing *186. The Unstoppable Gohan *187. Cell’s Mighty Breakdown *188. A Hero’s Farewell *189. Cell Returns! *190. The Horror Won’t End *191. Save the World *192. Goku’s Decision *193. One More Wish *194. Free the Future Season seven * Release Date: November 11, 2008. This set contains the Great Saiyaman Saga and the World Tournament Saga. The Other World Tournament Announcer's voice has been redone. Episode count Great Saiyaman Saga * 195. Warriors of the Dead * 196. Tournament Begins * 197. Water Fight * 198. Final Round * 199. Goku Vs. Pikkon * 200. Gohan Goes To High School * 201. I am Saiyaman * 202. Gohan’s First Date * 203. Rescue Videl * 204. Blackmail * 205. I’ll Fight Too! * 206. The Newest Super Saiyan * 207. Take Flight Videl * 208. Gather For the Tournament * 209. Camera Shy World Tournament Saga * 210. The World Tournament * 211. Trunks vs. Goten * 212. Best of The Boys * 213. Big Trouble, Little Trunks * 214. Who Will Fight Who? * 215. Forfeit of Piccolo! * 216. A Dark and Secret Power * 217. Videl is Crushed * 218. Identities Revealed * 219. Energy Drain Season eight * Release Date: February 10, 2009 This set contains the Babidi Saga and the Majin Buu Saga. Very little redubbing is present in this set. Episode count Babidi Saga *220. The Wizard's Curse *221. King of the Demons *222. Vegeta Attacks *223. Next Up, Goku *224. Battle Supreme *225. Eighteen Unmasks *226. Pay to Win *227. Heart of a Villain *228. The Dark Prince Returns *229. Vegeta’s Pride *230. The Long Awaited Fight *231. Magic Ball of Buu Majin Buu Saga *232. Buu is Hatched! *233. The Losses Begin *234. The Terror of Majin Buu *235. Meal Time *236. The Warrior’s Decision *237. Final Atonement *238. Evil Lives On *239. Find the Dragon Balls *240. Revival *241. Global Announcement *242. Learn to Fuse *243. The Z Sword *244. Race To Capsule Corp *245. Super Saiyan 3?! *246. Buu’s Mutiny *247. The Fusion Dance *248. Goku’s Time is Up *249. Return to Other World *250. Out From the Broken Sword *251. Gotenks is Born *252. Unlikely Friendship *253. I Kill No More Season nine * Release Date: May 19, 2009 This set contains the Fusion Saga and the Kid Buu Saga, and concludes the series. There has been portions of redubs and extra dialogue included in this set. Majin Buu's voice has been completely redone. Goku has been given extra dialogue as well as Yamcha (Such as when Goku is unable to transport off Earth during its destruction stating that he is unable to concentrate) Episode count Fusion Saga *254. The Evil of Men *255. Buu Against Buu *256. Empty Planet *257. Time Struggle *258. Super Moves of Gotenks *259. Trapped in Forever *260. Feeding Frenzy *261. Gotenks is Awesome *262. Unlucky Break *263. A Whole New Gohan *264. Search For Survivors *265. Majin Buu Transforms *266. The Old Kai’s Weapon *267. Ready to Fuse? *268. Union of Rivals *269. Meet Vegito *270. Rip In The Universe *271. Vegito...Downsized *272. The Incredible Fighting Candy *273. The Innards of Buu *274. Mind Trap *275. Deadly Vision Kid Buu Saga *276. Evil Kid Buu! *277. End of Earth *278. True Saiyans Fight Alone *279. Battle for the Universe Begins *280. Vegeta's Respect *281. Minute of Desperation *282. Old Buu Emerges *283. Earth Reborn *284. Call To Action *285. People of Earth Unite *286. Spirit Bomb Triumphant *287. Celebrations With Majin Buu *288. He's Always Late *289. Granddaughter Pan *290. Buu's Reincarnation *291. Goku's Next Journey Season box sets (Dragon Ball GT) Season one * Release Date: December 9th, 2008 This set contains The Black Star Dragonball and the Baby Saga. It should also been noted that Season One does not include the entire Baby Saga as the Set ends at Episode 34 whereas the Baby saga concludes on Episode 40. The most notable dub difference from the first release is that the opening and ending credit sequences and theme songs have been redone to match the original Japanese versions. Episode count The Lost Episodes *1. A Devastating Wish *2. Pan Blasts Off *3. Terror on Imecka *4. The Most Wanted List *5. Goku vs. Ledgic *6. Like Pulling Teeth *7. Trunks, The Bride *8. Wisker Power *9. Lord Luud *10. Dance and Attack *11. Lord Luud's Curse *12. The Last Oracle of Luud *13. The Man Behind The Curtain *14. The Battle Within *15. Beginning of The End *16. Giru's Checkered Past Baby Saga *Bonus Recap Episode: A Grand Problem *17. Pan's Gambit *18. Unexpected Power *19. A General Uprising *20. The Source of Rilldo's Power *21. A Secret Revealed *22. The Baby Secret *23. Hidden Danger *24. Discovering the Truth *25. Baby's Arrival *26. Saiyan Hunt *27. The Attack on Vegeta *28. A Worldwide Problem *29. The Fall of the Saiyans *30. The Game After Life *31. Collapse from Within *32. The Return of Uub *33. The Tail's Tale *34. Back in The Game Season two * Release Date: February 10th, 2009 This set contains the Super 17, the Shadow Dragon sagas, and the A Hero's Legacy special. The last six episodes are part of the Baby Saga in the edited line of episodes. Episode count Super 17 Saga *35. Goku's Ascension *36. Tuffle Gorilla Attacks *37. Old Kai's Last Stand *38. Family Bonds *39. Baby Put To Rest *40. Piccolo's Decision *41. Curtain Call *42. A Dangerous Union *43. The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza *44. 17 Times 2 *45. Piccolo's Best Bet *46. Raising The Stakes *47. The Greatest Surprise Shadow Dragon Saga *48. The Shadow Dragons *49. The Two-Star Dragon *50. The Five-Star Dragon *51. The Six-Star Dragon *52. The Seven-Star Dragon *53. Saying Goodbye *54. The Four-Star Dragon *55. The Heart Of The Prince *56. The Three-Star Dragon *57. The One-Star Dragon *58. Shadow Dragons Unite *59. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta *60. Super Saiyan 4 Fusion *61. The Limits of Power *62. Rescue Goku *63. Universal Allies *64. Until We Meet Again.... Movie box sets All the movie box sets have been released both on DVD and Blu-ray. The specials contain redubbing on the parts of the Narrator, Nappa, and Ox King. Additionally, most only include a single "Angle" option, which features the American titles/credits, even if watching the Japanese version. Dragon Ball Z Double Feature 1 * Release date: May 27, 2008 Contains Dead Zone and The World's Strongest. Dragon Ball Z Double Feature 2 * Release date: July 15, 2008 Contains The History of Trunks and Bardock - The Father of Goku. Dragon Ball Z Double Feature 3 * Release date: September 16, 2008 Contains The Tree of Might and Lord Slug. Dragon Ball Z Double Feature 4 * Release date: November 11, 2008 Contains Cooler's Revenge and The Return of Cooler. Dragon Ball Z Double Feature 5 * Release date: February 10, 2009 Contains Super Android 13 and Bojack Unbound. Dragon Ball Z Triple Feature * Release date: March 31, 2009 Contains Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly - Second Coming and Bio-Broly. Dragon Ball Z Double Feature 6 * Release date: May 19, 2009 Contains Fusion Reborn and Wrath of the Dragon. External links * Funimation's official website * Video Post & Transfer's official website * Box set release trailer Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT